


Forbidden Intimacy

by an_ambivalent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: She was in her late teens -- barely legal. He was twenty-five -- one of the defenders of the universe. But in between their complications of struggling with studies, and struggling to survive, both of them yearned for an escape. And it just so happens that this escape of theirs, came in forms of secret hook ups and midnight meet ups; in which their age gap is forgotten, and morals are left behind as they partake in actions of forbidden intimacy.





	1. Wistful Wishes

Back on Earth, it was dark. The curtains of her room were pulled back and this meant that the night view of her neighbourhood was visible. Unlike a city view, the night view of a neighbourhood was much darker. It did not provide a sense of intimacy or impress one enough to capture the view in a photograph. It was a norm sight. However, the simple sight of it, which everyone was use to, provided a sense of home. And home meant that there were other people. When there were other people, there were rules and boundaries which are set.

 

Rules were meant to be broken and boundaries were meant to be crossed. This is precisely what made their current activities much more enticing.

 

His hands gently caressed the curve of her nude waist. His lips softly kissed hers and when they broke away; she gasped. It was a sign that she wanted more.

 

“Is that okay?” Shiro asked. Simultaneously, his hand travelled up her stomach and underneath her ridden up shirt. He settled it just beneath her breast.

 

“I-It’s fine,” She stuttered out weakly as her hands wrapped around his neck, and she pulled him down and lovingly kissed him. He returned her kiss with just as much affection, if not more, before he gently pulled away.

 

His started to softly draw circles on the skin around her breast. With his other hand, he caressed her cheek, and glanced down at her with a certain wondrous gaze etched with softness.

 

“Are you sure you want to do it with me? I don’t want you to be hasty and make a decision merely because you are caught in the moment. Everytime should feel nice, especially your first. I don’t want you to regret it,” He said, and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

 

She grinned at him as she moved one of her hands from the back of his neck, downwards to his chest, stroking his skin beneath her fingers.

 

“You’re sweet,” She responded simply, fluttering her eyelashes.

 

Shiro smirked as he leaned down and pecked her lips.

 

“I imagine you are much sweeter,” He whispered huskily, as he began to kiss downwards from her lips to towards her jaw.

 

“But what about you?” She breathed out, gasping as he nipped at her skin.

 

“What about me?” Shiro asked in between his kisses.

 

“Are you sure you want to do it with me a--” [Name] began speaking, however she was cut off. And when she was, she instantly panicked.

 

“[Name], it’s past midnight! Don’t tell me you’re talking to your anime boys’ posters again?! You have a test tomorrow you need to wake up early for. Don’t make me come in there and put you to bed young lady!” Her mother bellowed, as she stomped towards [Name]’s room.

 

Her and Shiro’s eyes widened in horror. Instantly, she harshly pushed Shiro off her and pushed her shirt down.

 

The pladdin who was extremely fit and powerful, raised his eyebrows in confusion at the strength she displayed momentarily. However, as soon as [Name]’s mother’s footsteps became louder, he snapped out of his daze and frantically began to feel around the bed for his shirt.

 

“I knew that with my bad luck something was going to go wrong. Fuck me,” [Name] hissed angrily through gritted teeth.

 

Shiro grabbed his shirt, and hauled it over his head.

 

“I’d love to but it seems as if our plans have to halt,” He said nonchalantly as he put his arm through the shirt’s sleeve.

 

His response caused [Name]’s eyes to widen as her cheeks went red.

 

“W-What?” She stuttered, and snapped her gaze towards him in surprise.

 

Shiro smirked.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” He said, before he pecked her lips, and rushed towards [Name]’s window. He opened it up with ease and jumped out of it, disappearing.

 

[Name], who had frozen, opened her mouth to form a reply. But she was unable to, because the lights of her room were switched on to reveal her very angry mother.


	2. Boring Banter

It was midnight. The moon was suspended high and illuminated the dark skies. It was surrounded by grey clouds which hid some of it’s bottom part and the lustre of stars caused the impression of them twinkling. During this hour where a new day without the dawn officially began, [Name] and Shiro were actively indulged in actions of passionate making out. Subsequently, one thing led to another, as the young girl’s senses and desire became too overwhelming. This led her to settle her hands on Shiro’s shirt in an attempt to take it off. And when she did, she did it a bit  _ too _ roughly.

 

Shiro winced in pain as [Name] removed his shirt from over his head, and this did not go unnoticed by her. However, presently, in more curiosity and hunger than in concern, [Name]’s eyes shifted towards his now bare chest. 

 

There was an enormous scar across his chest which would have not cause concern if it did not look  _ new  _ like it did presently. It looked as if it was going to began bleeding at any moment. 

 

Her eyes went wide in surprise, then fear and lastly, concern. 

 

Cautiously, she moved her fingers towards his scar and her fingers twitched in an itch to  touch it. 

 

She glanced up at Shiro. 

 

“Can I?” She asked, and he merely shrugged nonchalantly in response. 

 

She gently trailed her finger on it and took extra precautions in order to prevent herself from causing any unnecessary pain. 

 

“What happened?” She asked, and observed Shiro with a calculating gaze. He smiled sheepishly. 

 

“It’s a long story,” He replied quickly, with a tone which indicated that he did not want to talk about it. After all, what was he suppose to tell her?  _ Yeah, I totally got this scar when I was having a SICK time being tortured by a bunch of aliens who brainwashed me and possibly killed my comrades, hahaha. No big deal.  _

 

That would  _ definitely  _ go down well. (Note the sarcasm). 

 

“I’ve got time,” [Name] said, and she raised an eyebrow at his tone. However, when she noticed that her inquires seem to be stressing him out, she inwardly winced. 

 

“Sorry. You don’t have to tell me if you are not comfortable,” She said as she withdrew her hand back to her side. Then, she leaned against her hands, and pulled her legs towards her chest from underneath Shiro’s form so she was sitting up, rather than lying down. 

 

Shiro misperceived these actions.

 

“I would rather not. At least, not yet. And I understand if you rather not prefer me after seeing such a sight,” He said, as he observed [Name] leaned down from her bed and towards the side table beside it. She opened the bottom drawer and grabbed something that Shiro could not see. Simultaneously, she began to speak. 

 

“I never implied that I found you unattractive due to your battle scars. It’s rather enticing because now I know that there’s  _ another _ side to you which is different from your normal sweet self that I can explore  _ in the future _ . But for now, I’m just taking safety precautions,” [Name] replied, as she sat back up on her bed and held out a first aid kit. In regards to the hidden implications in her words, she was smiling sweetly, but held a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

 

Shiro opened his mouth to reply but found himself to be at a loss of words. So, he laughed instead. 

 

“Whatever you say. Your wish is my command,” Shiro said in a mocking bow, and [Name] grinned. 

 

Then, he crawled towards her in order to get his wound bandaged up. 

 

After all, the quicker that happened, the quicker they could  _ resume _ their previous halted sinful activities. 

  
  



	3. I Never Thought I'd Be Weak To This

The contact in between their skins ignited an intimate heat which provided them with warmth in the cold weather. His hand was underneath her tank top, and it felt like a safe cabin fire on a cold night against her skin; he gently caressed his hand up and down in line with her curves, and the movement of his hand was in sync with her hips’ bucks. His other hand held onto the strands of her hair, and she was on top of him, passionately pushing her lips against his.

 

They were heavily indulged in their actions of intimacy and Shiro’s hand began to caress down from her hips, to her buttlocks. However, just as he was about to touch them, [Name] pulled back from their kiss, and pushed her hand against his chest, lifting and supporting herself up. 

 

The touch of her lips lingered on Shiro’s, and he slowly opened his eyes and made contact with [Name]’s. 

 

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

 

“Do you want to stop?” He asked, his voice evident with slight disappointment. 

 

[Name] blinked, before she smiled and giggled.

 

Shiro’s cheeks became tinted with a pink hue and he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. 

 

“I didn’t say anything funny,” He said, frowning at [Name]. The [h/c] female’s giggles ceased and her lips formed into a smile once more. 

 

“You didn’t, but you looked cute,” She said, leaned down, and pecked his nose in adoration. This only caused the blush on Shiro’s face to spread further across his cheeks. 

 

“I’ll be back,” [Name] said, and grinned. Then, she got off Shiro, and the bed, and walked to her bathroom. 

 

Meanwhile, Shiro groaned as he dragged his hand down his face and turned on his side with a flustered and an embarrassing expression on his face. 

 

“I am  _ not  _ cute,” He murmured, and scoffed. Then, his eyes flickered to his arms and he flexed it to reveal his muscles. 

 

“I mean,  _ no  _ part of these guns scream ‘ _ cute,’ _ ” He grumbled to himself, and then lowered his arm and settled it on his stomach, before sighing. 

 

For the next following moments, he remained still, gazed at the room ceiling above him, and became lost in his thoughts. He snapped out of his daze when the creaking sound of the bathroom door being opened was heard throughout the room. This caused him to raise his head and look towards the source of the sound. 

 

“[Name], are you don- ah,” Shiro began, before he shrieked in surprise. 

 

His eyes widened, his mouth opened slightly in shock, and his entire face was red due to the sight before him. 

 

[Name] grinned as she posed seductively and then she twirled, making the red mini skirt that she had just put on, fly up. 

 

And for  _ some odd _ reason, Shiro felt his boxers tighten. 

 

His fingers twitched and [Name] strode towards him. 

 

“I bought this recently but I didn’t have  _ anyone  _ to wear this for,” [Name] began pouting, as she reached the end of her bed. Then, she climbed onto the bed so she was on top of Shiro once again, and she crawled towards him with a sensuous expression on her face. 

 

“How does it look?” She asked in a whisper, and she trailed two fingers up Shiro’s bare chest. 

 

Shiro shivered underneath her touch as his eyes were captured with [Name]’s. Her eyes were erotic and  _ so  _ intense that the big bad black paladin ended up gulping. 

 

The blush on his face had spread to his neck and ears as his eyes flickered to [Name]’s hips and then back to her eyes again. 

 

His boxers were beginning to feel tighter than before. It was  _ almost  _ suffocating. 

 

“I-I uh,” Shiro began stammering, as he glanced away from [Name]. 

 

He gulped once before, and returned his gaze to [Name] who was patiently waiting his response. 

 

Shiro pretended to cough into his antecubital fossa, before he hurriedly but gently pushed [Name] off of himself.

 

[Name]’s eyes widened at his actions, and Shiro power walked towards the window. 

 

“Where are you going?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

 

“I, uh, I just remembered that I needed to milk Kaltenecker The Cow that Lance and Pidge got from the Space Mall. It’s way overdue hahaha. I forgot to tell you, how silly of me! I am  _ definitely  _ NOT running away from you or disappearing like I did at the end of Season Two because I find you intimidating in that red skirt. That is  _ definitely  _ not the reason. Rather, you look very nice, so um yeah. Bye!” Shiro exclaimed laughing awkwardly, before he jumped out of [Name]’s window like he did in  _ Chapter One: Wistful Wishes.  _

 

Meanwhile, the [h/c] female sat on her bed with confusion written all over her face. 

 

“Milk the what?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't demand updates. ^^  
> Feel free to leave your thoughts or any other feedback!


End file.
